Three-dimensional (3D) radiation therapy treatment planning (RTTP) has been demonsstrated to provide the cancer patient reduction in acute morbidity, improved quality of life and promising increased survival rates as compared to standard 2D conventional techniques. 3D RTTP offers an unparalleled opportunity to accurately define tumor volumes which leads to highly targeted radiation therapy. Community hospitals are hard pressed to proceed with large capital equipment investments and employment of specialized personnel which is necessary to initiate a 3D program. THREE T will investigate the design and implementation of a remote 3D treatment planning service available to community hospitals an out-sourcing option. The implementation of this proposed advanced treatment planning alternative will enable community hospitals to have access to state-of-the -art 3D treatment planning. The following specific aims will be addressed in Phase I. Establish a standardized language of 3D principles in an educational package. Develop guidelines for acquisition at the community site. Develop a remote 3D RTTP networking model for data transfer. Illustration of remote 3D RTTP. After establishing and optimizing the process of remote 3D RTTP in Phase I, Phase II will evolve the sophistication of the networking connections for broad base applications. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The current market forces in health care of consolidation creates a need for community hospitals to find alternatives enabling them access to state-of -the-art treatment options to remain competitive. The research and development of the service proposed by THREE T will provide community hospitals with a low cost method to offer patients access to the latest technological innovations in radiation therapy treatment planning.